This patent application relates to wireless communications.
Wireless communications networks can include Access Network (AN) equipment and Mobile Station (MS) or Access Terminal (AT) equipment that communicate over the air-interface by the use of Radio Transmission Technologies. In some implementations, the Access Network equipment can include, among others, base stations that form a cellular radio access network. Examples of wireless communications networks based on Radio Transmission Technologies (RTT) include wireless networks developed by 3GPP/3GPP2 organizations and the wireless technologies being developed by the IEEE Standards Association.
In order to establish the air-interface connection, the Access Network and the Access Terminal perform signaling procedures that are based on methods and protocols specific to the RTT technologies. For example, the air-interface connection between the Access Network and the Access Terminals may be established either by the Access Terminal initiating connection establishment procedures known as Mobile Initiated Origination or by the Access Network “Paging” the Access Terminal known as Mobile Terminated Paging.